


Glory and Gore

by sharmanat0r



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1800s, Alchemy, Alternate Universe, M/M, Super Soldiers, super human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the late 1800s, alchemy and other supposedly useless forms of science are used to create super human soldiers from scratch. Marco, an aspiring scientist, is initially intrigued by the idea, but finds that the intentions of his superiors are far from honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignorance is not Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I just have had this idea bouncing around in my brain for a while. So please enjoy and give kudos and comments and blah blah blah. C: Feedback is so appreciated.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if my "facts" are wrong or whatever. Please don't hurt me.

_"Do you really believe they have souls?"_

_The question had been nagging in the back of his mind for quite a long time. He hadn't even put it into those words. Now they were out in the open and he realized that's what he'd been wondering himself._

_"Souls are a complex thing..." He replied, wringing his hands. "I'm not positive. But... what exactly_ can _we be positive about? What we've achieved is nothing short of amazing. Years ago, even unthinkable-"_

_"Mr. Bodt, are you excusing the actions of the Homunculus under your charge?"_

_He clenched his fists and looked to the ground._

_"Jean was only trying to keep me safe. He has always known to do so. I cannot reverse the imprinting process."_

_"It seems you're most at fault, Mr. Bodt. Even under your supervision, the homunculus is a prototype at best. Its actions are unpredictable. And the public will now see our mission as futile and dangerous... More so than before."_

Jean is not an "it" _, Marco thought bitterly. He stayed silent._

_"If you wish to continue your work here, you must know that it is unwise to deviate from the plan. Mistakes cannot be made. Furthermore, you are now seen as unfit to supervise the Homunculi. It will be taken from your possession immediately. It will undergo 'reprogramming', but if that fails..." Marco had not realized he had been biting his lip until he tasted iron._

_"You cannot take him from me. Please, I will do anything... Just don't..." His voice shook. He knew pleading was not the way to win over his superiors, but he couldn't fathom losing Jean._

_"The council has already decided. Jean will be taken from your charge immediately."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand pressed to glass, Marco was not sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

"Hello." He said in awe. His fingers itched to trace the features of the figure inside. He looked so serene, yet the expression noted that thought was not yet possible. No human could look that placid, not even in slumber. 

"Lovely specimen, is he not?" 

Marco whirled around, surprised he had not jumped a foot into the air.

"Dr. Smith... I was just... I couldn't wait any longer." Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Understandable. My first day was not as exciting compared to yours. I recall being fascinated by the equipment alone. We have certainly come a long way." He chuckled. Erwin Smith was the head of homunculi research for military needs. It was his duty to oversee the "production" of super human soldiers. 

"How long does it take?" Marco asked, trying to mask the excitement in his voice, but to no avail. Erwin looked at him with eager eyes before walking over to the homunculus in question. 

"When his vital signs stabilize, I would say he is ready. That should be very soon... Tomorrow perhaps." He said, glancing at Marco.

"Sir, I have studied the homunculi, but I have never seen them first-hand. Are they as amazing as they say?" Marco could not take his eyes away from the unnamed humanoid now. 

"It depends on who you are. I, myself, believe the concept is just as amazing as the thing itself. To think that we can create a human from scratch... My answer to your question is 'yes'." He said thoughtfully. A secret flickered in his eyes, but vanished before Marco had time to wonder what he was feeling. His excitement overpowered any desire to know.

"I truly cannot wait to meet him." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco arrived relatively early that morning. He hadn't been able to sleep and he felt waiting at the lab was better than waiting at home. 

He slipped into his lab coat and proceeded to his designated area.

Upon arrival, he saw that the glass cylinder was empty. At first, there was a surge of excitement, but it was followed by some panic.  _Perhaps something has gone wrong._

"Marco!" A familiar voice said eagerly. "I didn't know you were here. Seeing as you are, however, you may want to come see our newest addition." Erwin clapped a hand on his shoulder and led him to a smaller room. It looked sterile and bright, a contrast to the rest of the facility. Beeps and hums from various machines filled the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room was the homunculus from the day before. He looked at Marco without a hint of expression.

"I really suggest you get acquainted." Erwin said, adjusting various things as he walked around the room. Marco nodded and slowly walked to the humanoid. He had the strangest pale brown eyes that conveyed no recognition of any sort. Marco wondered if he was sentient at all. 

He was wearing only trousers, allowing Marco to see the obvious power that lie beneath his skin. He laid a hand on his arm, the flesh warm to the touch. He half expected his hand to pass right through him. How could he be real?

"Amazing..." Marco breathed. "He's so intact."

"I would hope so. These damn things cost a lot." Erwin said, laughing. Marco tried not to cringe at the word "things". 

"What are his current capabilities?" 

"At the present, he has full motor skills and basic speech recognition. He cannot speak. Yet. That is where you come in, Mr. Bodt." Marco couldn't help but smile. This was what he'd been waiting for. "They tend to pick up on it quickly, but they need some guidance. He will go through an imprinting process, as you know. He will recognize you as his 'master' of sorts." 

"I think 'mentor' would be a better word." Marco suggested, his hand still resting on the homunculus's arm. He gingerly removed it though the humanoid was virtually indestructible. Marco felt as if he would break him if he made a wrong move. 

"He also needs a name. If you would do the honors..." Erwin said, writing a few things down on a clipboard as he watched Marco interact with the unmoving homunculus. 

"Jean." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Jean."

"Good morning, Mentor Bodt." 

"You can call me Marco, remember?" He laughed. "And I see you actually remembered to get dressed today." 

"Is this outfit satisfactory?" Jean asked, the same flat tone making Marco wonder if he'd ever get some emotion out of him. Nobody else's homunculi seemed to show emotion either. The thought was discouraging, but Marco was determined to make Jean more than just a "thing". 

"It's lovely, but you seemed to have started with the wrong button." Marco said, undoing all the buttons to start over. 

"I am sorry, Mentor-" 

"Marco. And it's fine. You're doing fantastically well." He wasn't lying. Jean was showing a considerably greater amount of progress than the other subjects. Marco wasn't sure why, but it seemed to point toward the way he was around Jean. In other words, he treated him like a person, not an experiment.

Jean looked at Marco as thoughtfully as he could muster. It didn't look much different from his usual face. His eyes were slightly squinted.

"Marco..." He murmured. 

"See? It's two syllables instead of three." Marco said, adjusting Jean's collar when he finished buttoning the shirt correctly. "You'll get it next time." He said and patted Jean's chest.  _He's definitely designed for war._

"I believe you... Marco." 

Marco smiled at that. It wasn't something he was used to hearing. It saddened him to realize an emotionless humanoid was far kinder to him than his own family ever was. He sighed and gave Jean a weak smile before pulling out his notebook.

"According to this schedule, you should be taking your exam around this time next week." Marco said, tapping his pen on the paper idly. "In fact, you seem to be  _ahead_ of schedule." He grinned. "Nobody can ridicule me now, right?" 

"Ridicule is..." Jean thought hard. 

"Ridicule is mockery." Marco said softly. Jean registered this and, to Marco's surprise, frowned.  _So you_ can _show emotion._ He felt a frown on his own lips. 

"You're mirroring my emotions... fascinating." Jean's expression was back to its default setting, but Marco felt new ground being broken.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco, I'm not sure what to tell you. Not once have I seen emotion in any of the specimens." Erwin looked intrigued by Marco's account, but doubtful. "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely. It was something I had been wondering about for a while: if they could convey human emotions. They can do everything else. Why is emotion such a silly idea?" Marco asked. He wasn't about to let Erwin discourage the idea that Jean could  _feel._

"Souls are the root of emotion. And I believe that is what they lack. That is why they can do what they do. They can march into war without fear. They can kill without a hint of remorse. They follow commands without a second thought." This was a side of Erwin he had never seen. He had wrongly assumed he and Erwin shared the same ideas on the homunculi's inner workings. 

"Sir, I'm sure it was just a fluke. If you'll pardon me, I have some more vocabulary to go over." Marco said, his smile never reaching his eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you cold, Jean?" 

"I suppose I am. Admitting so would be a complaint, however." He said, shivering. Marco rolled his eyes. 

"You  _are_ allowed to tell me whenever you're uncomfortable." He said, finding it odd that Jean would be cold in the first place. The homunculi usually ran a few degrees warmer than humans.

They had come to the roof of the building. Marco needed fresh air and he wasn't allowed to take Jean out of the building for any reason. On top of the building may have been pushing it, but he couldn't find it in himself to care much. 

"You do not look comfortable, Marco." Jean observed. 

"I guess that's one way to put it." He said, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Jean's neck. "That should do it for now. Just tell me if you feel any colder."  _You're not_ supposed _to be cold._

"If you can distinguish emotions, why not feel them?" Marco asked rhetorically. 

"Emotions are what you experience?" Jean asked, his curiosity also unique for his kind. 

"A blessing and a curse." Marco replied, sitting on the ledge of the building. Jean joined him, albeit without any realization that he could fall off. Marco wondered what it would feel like to live life never realizing the consequences. 

"Why would one wish to have emotions when they cause you to frown?" Jean asked. Marco pondered this. Maybe it was better for Jean to feel nothing at all. Why would he wish pain, betrayal, loss, and many other negative feelings onto him? The sting of tears was unexpected and he rubbed his eyes. 

"That's a good question." 

 


	2. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour of watching hand-to-hand combat should not be this draining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoy this chapter quite a lot and I hope you do too. :) Thank you for the kind comments!

The library was once a place of solace for Marco.

Its boundless cache of knowledge enamored him. The different textures of the books, the smells, the complete and utter silence... all of it was something he had come to love.

However, he found no comfort this time.

"How can there be no information...?" He rubbed his eyes before repositioning his glasses. The words on the pages became blurrier by the minute. He hadn't looked, but he estimated he had spent far too much time in that library. "God dammit, I'm looking for one thing..." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, a wave of fatigue taking over. 

_Maybe I'm just missing it. I'll close my eyes for a minute..._

"Mr. Bodt?" 

The gentle voice was accompanied by a tentative touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see wide blue eyes and a shock of blond hair. 

"Sir, Dr. Smith told me to retrieve you." 

_How long have I been asleep?_

Marco looked at the window, light filtering in. He must have slept a little longer than he had hoped.

"Right! Sorry about that... Sleeping on the job is rather unprofessional of me, I do apologize." He quickly shut the books laid out on the desk. He turned to the younger man and cocked his head to the side. "I'm afraid we haven't met." 

"Armin Arlert, sir." He replied, extending a hand. Marco shook his head and offered him a small smile. 

"Armin. You can call me Marco, if that's okay with you." Marco said, assessing the newcomer. "If you don't mind my asking, what did Dr. Smith wish to see me about?" 

"He said you'd ask. But he also said that it would be better if you just saw for yourself."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first time Marco had ever witnessed the actual training of the homunculi. The sight was as amazing as it was horrifying.

"It's truly a sight to behold." Armin commented, seeing the expression on Marco's face. 

The current session revolved around hand-to-hand combat. It was the whole point of producing super humans in the first place. Their increased, almost astronomical, tolerance for pain was a core asset to the military. They possessed extreme coordination and drive so powerful they were nearly impossible to stop. Nearly.

Not far from where they stood, a pair of homunculi fought with unreal precision. It surprised Marco that either of them could get a shot in. There was something different about the smaller one, however. She was the first female homunculus he had ever seen. 

In a flash, the slower of the two was on his back, the recognition of defeat absent from his blank gaze. 

"Excellent, Annie! Eren... A bit sloppy on the footwork. She knows it, too." A woman with a clipboard and wide eyes chuckled.

"I will do better next time, Dr. Zoe." Eren said as he stood.

Annie did not utter a word. Her presence was overwhelming. She looked as if she could take down every last person in that facility unscathed. The thought made Marco's skin crawl. He tried not to gasp when her icy eyes his. 

_What are you?_

The next pair of figures was just as unorthodox. A small man walked out with a homunculus drastically taller than he. Much to Marco's surprise, he was sparring with him.

"Why is he sparring with a homunculus?" Marco asked. Armin laughed, catching him off guard. 

"He  _is_ a homunculus." Armin said. "One of the first, in fact."

"But he's so...  _small._ " Marco mused. "How?"

"His growth was stunted in the process. He's small, but his agility makes up for it. He's the fastest thing I've ever seen. He's under Dr. Smith's charge. I'm surprised he never told you." Armin said. Marco was surprised as well.

"I never knew." He said softly, turning back to the homunculi. He now saw Erwin standing behind the woman with the clipboard, his gaze never moving from the smaller of the two. Marco could have sworn he saw... affection in his eyes; At least, the closest thing Erwin could get to affection. It struck Marco as odd, seeing that the day before Erwin had disregarded Marco's mention of Jean showing emotion.

"Begin."

The change in atmosphere was immediate. It was impossible to watch. Marco wasn't sure where his eyes should go. Before he could figure it out, it was all over. The small one was sitting cross-legged on the larger one's chest. The word Marco could use to describe it was "perching". 

"As usual, Levi, well done." The woman said, scribbling something on her clipboard. Levi stood, brushing his pants off in a distasteful fashion. He seemed the most responsive of any homunculus Marco had ever seen.

Marco was so entranced, he didn't notice Erwin coming up from behind him.

"Dr. Hanji Zoe specializes in observation of the homunculi. Nothing gets past her. If one of them so much as sneezes, it will be recorded." Erwin said, watching the two homunculi walk off together. Marco thought it funny. He had never seen a homunculus sneeze...  _Did_  they even sneeze? He imagined Jean in a fit of sneezes and tried not to laugh.

"Is this why you asked for me, sir?" Marco asked.

"I assumed you'd like to see the inner workings. And you also have to be present in order for Jean to practice. It's just procedure." Erwin said, guiding them to the center of the large room. Marco had forgotten all about it. He had just assumed Jean would be used solely for study of the homunculi knowledge and nothing more. He wasn't sure how to feel. 

Jean entered with his partner. He saw Marco from afar and lifted a hand, waving slightly. Armin's hand covered his mouth quickly.

"Did you teach him to do that?" Armin asked in amazement. 

"To wave?" Marco asked. "I suppose so... Why?"

"I've read many reports on communication with homunculi and I have never heard of casual hand gestures."

"Well... He's an odd one for sure." Marco replied, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Begin." 

The sparring started off in much the same manner as the two before. Marco watched in wonderment, as this was the first time he had ever seen Jean in action. 

_I can see why you are made for this._

The power behind every motion was intense and fluid. It was almost like watching an aggressive ballet. 

"He's fantastic." Armin whispered. Marco simply nodded, unable to form words. 

Something in Jean's opponent changed.

The once graceful and calculated movements were now sudden and desperate. Marco didn't think much of it at first. This happened to be the third practice round he had ever witnessed. Surely there was room for deviation. Hanji quickly wrote something down and whispered to Erwin. He nodded, but did nothing yet.

Armin began wringing his hands.

_Did I miss something?_

Jean quickly adjusted to his opponent's changes, as was customary, but he seemed off balance. He staggered when a fist met his stomach. He clearly wasn't expecting it like the other blows. 

The opposing homunculus looked positively crazy.

Marco bit back a gasp as it pushed Jean to the ground with a sickening  _thud_. The back of Jean's head met concrete floor. It took every fiber of Marco's being not to rush to him. He was a super human, for christ's sake, not a toddler. But he soon realized his feelings were justified. This was not meant to happen.

The opponent easily overpowered Jean. Over and over again did Jean's head hit the solid floor. And the worst part was not being able to help him.

"Shit! He's an Anomaly!" Armin cried, unable to look away.

Marco could not comprehend.

_An Anomaly?_

Guards rushed in from all sides it seemed. It would be silly not to expect something like this to happen, right? 

The Anomaly had not stopped. 

_Where did this blood come from? God, so much blood..._

"He's dying... Fuck, he's dying!" Marco began to rush forward, the thought of being ripped in half by this rogue warrior never crossing his mind. 

_I can't let him down._

 

Marco felt arms from behind pull him down.

"No! No! Let me go! Jean!" He struggled against Armin's surprisingly strong arms.

"You can't do anything! It'll kill you!"

Marco stopped. He hadn't realized he was crying.

He assumed the guards were also homunculi for it would be impossible for even twenty grown men to pull the Anomaly away.

The last thing he remembered was Jean lying lifeless on the cold ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_Marco..._

_Marco._

_Marco!_

_Marco, god dammit!_

_Wake up!_

Head pounding, Marco wasn't sure he had the strength or will to open his eyes and face reality. How had his dream so suddenly turned into a hell? The sickening sounds remained in his head.

He felt a cool hand on his forehead. 

"Armin?" He asked before opening his eyes. He had no idea who it was. He was the last person he had seen. That is, if he didn't count Jean.

"You were sleep deprived... And dehydrated... Oh, and very traumatized." Armin said, dabbing his brow with a wet cloth. "You also bumped your head a bit." Marco visibly cringed at the phrase. He swallowed thickly and finally opened his eyes. The light, though dim, was intensely bright. His head throbbed.

"This is nothing." He said bitterly. Armin stopped, a small smile on his lips.

"They told me not to tell you... that you'd be a bit out of it and freak out..." Armin started. Marco sat up slightly to show he was quite sentient and ready to hear any good news at all. 

"Jean is fine." Armin said. Marco had never felt so relieved. He sat up further, but Armin pushed back on his shoulders. "I'm not supposed to let you see him yet."

"Why not?" Marco asked, almost angrily. He felt bad afterwards. Armin wasn't the problem.

"They're afraid you'll 'excite' him. He's still healing. Obviously, you know that they injure as easily as we do, but their healing is much more effective and quick. They just don't want to take a chance." He explained.

"Excited? I thought they were so sure that he was a brick wall with zero room for mental stimulation." Marco scoffed. 

"Well, you even said so yourself: He's an odd one."

\--------------------------------------------------

"He keeps asking about you. I swear, I've never witnessed a homunculus who wouldn't shut the hell up." Even with a tone of fake annoyance, Hanji sounded enthralled. It seemed Jean was an Anomaly of another kind.

"Hello, Jean. How are you feeling?" Hanji asked, adjusting some dials.

"Feeling?" 

"You're adorable." She said.

"Jean, it's me." Marco said, still worried about memory loss even though he had received confirmation that Jean did not forget about him.

"I know." Jean said calmly. The bandages on his head looked fresh. "I have been informed that no critical injuries were sustained."

"Yes, you're going to be well again quite soon." Marco said with a small smile. 

"I believe you've misunderstood me: They told me that  _you_ were okay." Jean said. 

_You sound relieved._

"I just hit my head. That's all." Marco assured him.

"It is my duty to make sure you are safe, Marco. I apologize." Jean said. Hanji was still in the room, for Marco could hear her scrawling on that clipboard of hers. He imagined she had a lot to write. Marco merely shook his head and laughed.

"Will we be learning more tomorrow?" Jean asked.

"So eager." 

"'Wanting to do or have something very much.' Correct?" Jean asked. Marco felt his chest tighten.

"Yes. Correct."


	3. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another "normal" day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm updating like lighting right now and I really apologize if it gets slower as time goes on. I tend to set unrealistic expectations for myself. And come November, I plan to participate in NaNoWriMo. If anyone else is planning on doing so, you should definitely message me. :)

"Jean?"

_Dammit, where is that wretch..._

It had been the sixth time this week he had lost him. It was very unlike Jean to run off in such a fashion. Then again, he wasn't exactly running off. He seemed to be misplacing himself. It had been two weeks since the Anomaly incident and he had not returned to his original state.

"Marco?" 

Marco nearly lost his balance when turning to the voice. Jean was a miserable sight to say the least.

"Did you even try getting dressed today?" Marco sighed. Jean cocked his head in confusion.

"I... I could not remember the standard procedure." Jean admitted. The buttons of his maroon vest were two places too high, leaving the top of the vest flapped over the rest. His white shirt was in a similar disarray, one sleeve rolled to the elbow. He had managed to get his tan trousers on, but his boots were unlaced. Even his hair was a disheveled mess. Marco touched his own cheek, taking in the pitiful situation. 

"I know I was messed up for a day or two, Jean, but I'm beginning to worry about you." Marco said, smiling as he began to unbutton the vest. Jean watched with intense eyes, as if absorbing the motions. He didn't want to forget again. Marco could imagine frustration in those strange brown eyes.

Before Marco had the chance to start unbuttoning Jean's shirt, Jean took his hand in his, looking at it curiously. Marco breathed in sharply, not prepared in the least. Jean touched each finger gingerly, tracing down to the knuckles and even along a ring on Marco's pinky. 

"I find it very strange that we are much the same." Jean said, slightly entranced. He looked to Marco's face and Marco held his breath. His curious fingers made their way to Marco's lips, tapping them slightly. Marco was not accustomed to being the specimen. 

"Yes... Yes we are indeed that: the same." Marco said finally.

"And yet, I cannot button a shirt and vest." Jean said, his hand falling back to his side in a motion that could only be described as disappointment. Marco frowned.

"Jean, I wish you could know how extraordinary you are. You shouldn't even  _exist._ And yet, here you are." He said, unbuttoning his shirt with shakier hands. 

"Here I am." Jean echoed, still looking at Marco's hands.

"Your language progression is far beyond that of any of your peers, in fact." Marco added, beginning to readjust and rebutton the shirt and vest. He rolled both sleeves to the elbow, Jean's favorite. The homunculi didn't wear coats anyway.

"Because of you." Jean stated. Marco shook his head.

"It takes two, Jean." He explained, feeling a bit sad. It had just occurred to him that he was the only one Jean ever talked to. Marco was the only thing that mattered. It saddened him to think that Jean's only thoughts were of battle and protecting him. He wondered if he had ever wanted to learn something new. Perhaps that was why he always asked. He kneeled to tuck in Jean's trousers and tie his boots. 

"I have a new word for you." That seemed to draw Jean's attention away from his hands. He finally stood and clapped his hands together. "Piano."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco was amazed by how easily Jean picked up on the instrument. At a young age, Marco's parents had essentially forced him into playing the damned thing, but he'd grown to embrace it rather than loathe it.

"I've never seen a beginner with such good form." 

"My performance is satisfactory?"

"Well, there's always room for improvement, but..."

_It's as if you already knew how to play._

The piece was made for beginners, certainly, but that did not stop Marco from being awed by the graceful way Jean's fingers touched the keys. He wished his coworkers would understand, but he could already hear them.

_"They are designed for war, not child's play."_

_"You were briefed on the objective, correct?"_

_"You'll soften him."_

"You know nothing..." Marco thought out loud. Jean stopped playing at once.

"Should I stop for the day?" Jean asked.

"No, just ignore me. Keep playing. It sounds lovely."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the top of his class, Armin Arlert was always focused. His attention to detail and eagerness to learn and absorb knowledge was what earned him the place. However, he also had a knack for getting himself into sticky situations. It was never intentional. He just had a way of letting his curiosity get the best of him. What was a genius without some trial and error?

"When do you expect them to be ready?"

Armin had, in his brief time at the facility, discovered a walkway of sorts just below the ceiling. It consisted of beams that held the ceiling. It certainly wasn't meant for walking, but the young man was lithe and had no trouble navigating the twists and turns of the narrow beams.

"You have asked time and time again... and my answer remains the same: they are still in a trial stage." Armin recognized Erwin's voice immediately.

"Dr. Smith, we have invested over half of our income to support this endeavor of yours. Either you deliver, or we shut down." 

The words nearly threw off Armin's balance. He kneeled and clutched the metal beneath his feet.

"This is madness! You cannot really expect them to be battle ready. Why, just the other day-"

"Hanji." Erwin said, a tone of warning in his voice. Why didn't he want the man to know about the Anomaly? He heard a sigh.

"I know this is a tedious process, Dr. Smith. But the investment is just not something we can continue to afford if it bears no result." The voice was calm, but something about it made Armin's skin crawl. "How do I really know what I'm paying for?"

There was silence.

"Besides, Dr. Smith... you and I both know things often sound too good to be true." 

Before Armin could hear Erwin's response, he felt a hand on the back of neck. 

_Shit._

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, low and smooth. He recognized that voice.

"L-Levi..." Armin said softly, carefully turning as best as he could to face the smallest homunculus. 

"Procedure states that any and all spying can be met with severe punishment." Levi said, his dark eyes scanning Armin's face. "It is my duty to report such misconduct." He added. Armin could only nod, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. He had seen Levi in action. He knew the brutal speed he possessed. He wouldn't even be a small challenge for him. 

"I-I understand. Completely." Armin said quickly, his legs growing numb from crouching. Levi's face did not change, but a flicker of something in his eyes made Armin more nervous. He kneeled to be eye level with the nearly trembling intern.

"I will make an exception this time." Levi said, his gaze steady. He let go of Armin's neck extended that very hand in agreement. Armin shook it tentatively and watched in awe as Levi maneuvered from beam to beam until he was out of sight.

_If it had been any other homunculi..._

He cringed at the thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Erwin, perhaps we should reconsider the open ceilings." 

Erwin looked up from the paperwork laid out in front of him, scrunching his brow.

"Any reasons?"

"None in particular. It's just a bit drafty."

Levi sat on the edge of Erwin's desk, one leg crossed over the other. He glanced at the papers and then to Erwin's concentrated face. 

"Are you never  _not_ working?" Levi asked.

"Don't distract me." Erwin said, offering him a tone of fake annoyance. He accompanied this with a small smile. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"If you think this is distracting..." He said, his voice low. Erwin shuddered at his tone and tried his best to focus. Levi ducked his head to look at Erwin's face. "What about this?" He asked. Erwin did not respond. Levi huffed. But he also knew he could win.

"What if I did this?" He asked, getting closer to his face. Erwin moved his head to the side and continued writing. "Tch."

Levi took this opportunity to run his lips over Erwin's jaw, his stubble making it tickle. Erwin swallowed thickly, but did not respond. Levi's lips travelled to his neck. At this point, he was practically lying on the desk. 

"You've gotten better at ignoring me." Levi murmured, gently nipping at the soft flesh. 

 _Definitely not good enough,_ Erwin thought.

"Come here." He growled, grabbing Levi by the hips and pulling him onto his lap. He kissed him with a ferocity that he wasn't aware he'd been holding in until now.

"I win." Levi said, resting his forehead on Erwin's. 

"You always do..." Erwin said as his lips trailed down Levi's jaw and throat. He was glad Levi's pain tolerance was high, for he'd been gripping his hips like a vice. Not that Levi was the same as the rest of them. That much was apparent. He remembered then what Levi was and was expected to be and his grip loosened. 

"We shouldn't... I mean, not right now." Erwin said, unable to meet Levi's eyes. Levi stood abruptly, his lips a thin line. 

"Of course. We wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." The words stung, but he could understand why Levi was hurt. "I'm just the meaningless exception." 

"Levi..." Erwin started. This feeling was not new. He had his reasons, but he had never told anyone. 

"I will run my errands, sir." Levi said, that emotionless facade quickly covering him like a veil. 

And with that, he no longer distracted Erwin that day.

 

 

 

 


	4. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Marco quickly realize that knowing too much is bad for their health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took forever to get to and I'm sorry. Erwin and Levi will be in the next chapter, if anyone was missing them.

"I must tell you something."

Marco had not been expecting those words from Armin. He was calm, reading a book and listening to Jean play things that had taken Marco himself much time to master. That feeling came to an abrupt stop. 

"Come in," Marco said, quickly shutting the door. Armin sat on the edge of one of the velvet chairs, fists clenched in his lap. Marco poured a cup of tea and set it on the table in front of Armin, but he didn't touch it. 

Armin looked around as if somebody could hear them. 

"Wait... is that Jean playing?" Armin asked, finally noticing the tune wafting through the room. Marco looked down at his hands, nodding. He didn't want to meet Armin's eyes. He just knew there would soon be a lecture on how he was filling Jean with useless information and that he was deviating from the path.

"That's amazing!"

Marco looked up quickly to see Armin's mouth agape and eyes filled with awe.

"You are the first to say something like that," Marco admitted. It felt nice to have somebody appreciate his efforts for a change. "He's a natural, really." he added softly. His view of Jean was blocked by one of his bookcases, but he still looked over. Armin saw the look in his eyes and immediately remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Marco, they want to send the Homunculi out." 

Marco cursed profusely when he spilled scalding tea all over his lap. 

"Wh-when?" 

He gripped the now empty tea cup to keep his hands from shaking. No, they weren't even halfway prepared. Sure, they may have the combat skills, but they were unpredictable. There was no way of knowing if they would kill comrades or foes. However, Marco's reasoning went far deeper than that. He was using this thought to cover up his true worries: he couldn't let them send Jean away.

"I don't know... but I overheard Dr. Smith speaking with some man... I'm assuming he's a high ranking military official. I didn't catch many details, but he wants Erwin to allow them to be used, or else he will shut down the operation permanently." Armin said this in what seemed like one breath. Marco stood, not able to sit any longer. Jean continued to play. His heart gave a throb.

"We must tell them it's impossible! Didn't he tell him about the Anomaly?" Marco asked. Armin looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Dr. Smith stopped Hanji before she could say it," Armin said. "I don't know why he wouldn't tell him." He thought back to the meeting. "There was also something else the man said... it was something along the lines of this all being too good to be true."

Marco nodded, dabbing at the patch of tea on his pants. 

"I understand. There's no room for mistakes," Marco said. Armin's eyes widened. "There's something Erwin isn't telling us." 

Armin considered telling Marco about his encounter with Levi, but he didn't say a word. He was afraid he could be listening, waiting in the rafters like an owl. He had already pushed his luck enough for one day. 

He watched as Marco walked behind the book shelf to where Jean was still playing. He followed him, seeing the homunculus' eyes glued to the keys. He didn't even have music.

"What is he playing?" Armin asked softly. 

"I'm not sure. He either made it up or he memorized it," Marco said, rubbing his chin. "Memorized..." 

"But how-"

"Armin, I don't think I can explain this right now, but I have a hunch. You just have to trust me," Marco said. Armin's brows furrowed, but he nodded. 

"Will you tell me what your thoughts are?" Armin asked hopefully. But somehow he felt that Marco would never have to explain himself and he would still follow him. 

"In due time. For now, it's best we don't question our superiors." Armin didn't like the sound of all of this. He had always had an inkling of suspicion when it came to this whole operation, but he never thought it would be something he got in the middle of. "Act as you usually would," Marco added.

The playing stopped and Jean looked back at them as if he had just noticed their presence. He was stoic as ever, but his eyes betrayed his posture. Unlike the others, Marco didn't make Jean cut his hair every week. It was getting unruly and long. Marco pushed his hair off of his forehead and smiled.

"Soon you'll be a sheep dog," Marco said, his voice giving out. Armin felt as though he shouldn't be there any longer, but he couldn't budge. 

"I can cut it," Jean said. "Is there something wrong, Marco?" Marco also was thankful for the fact that he never made Jean call him "master" or "sir". 

Marco knelt in front of Jean, partly because he didn't think he could stand a moment longer. Jean looked down at him, his pale eyes almost luminous. Marco took one of his hands, studying it just as Jean had done before with Marco's. 

"We're the same. They're just people," Marco said. Armin nodded.

"The way they treat them like property just because of the way they were made..." Armin said softly. "They're not weapons." Marco shook his head. Jean said nothing, but leaned down so his face was level with Marco's. Many times had Marco been captivated by Jean, but now he felt completely absorbed. A feeling of rage and absolute grief racked his body. He bit back a sob.  _They're not weapons._

"Have I done something wrong?"

Marco gripped the fabric of Jean's shirt and shook his head.  _You're the only one who has never let me down._

Jean cupped Marco's face with his free hand, a small frown on his lips. Marco inhaled sharply and tried to compose himself. It was only getting harder to let go of Jean now. 

"Armin, we are the same," Marco repeated. Armin didn't know how to respond. Had Marco gone mad? He watched as Marco stood slowly and let go of Jean. 

"We can't let this happen," Marco said. His fists were clenched at his sides. "How long before they want them?" He couldn't bring himself to call them homunculi anymore. Not now.

"I don't know... from the sounds of it, we don't have much time," Armin said. 

A pounding knock at the door brought them back down to earth.

"Mr. Bodt. The commander is requesting a meeting with all homunculi masters," a voice said. Armin looked at Marco in horror. Jean's eyes narrowed. "You may as well bring Mr. Arlert along." Armin felt faint. He knew nobody had seen him enter Marco's room. Had they been listening this whole time?

Marco hastily went to the door and opened it to see one of the largest guards he had ever seen.

"I am here to escort you," he said coolly. Marco nodded. Jean was already by his side and he hadn't even noticed. The guard looked at him apprehensively. "All homunculi are to report to the training room," he added. Jean showed no sign of moving until Marco told him to do so. Marco fought the urge to grab him and run. They wouldn't get far.

"Jean, it's best to listen to him," Marco said reluctantly. Jean's expression softened considerably and nodded. There were so many things Marco wanted to say. He had a horrible feeling he wouldn't be able to say good bye. 

It was a known trait that homunculi listened to their mentors without question. Jean pushed past the guard, glancing back at Marco before proceeding down the hallway. When he was out of sight, the guard took this as permission to yank both Armin and Marco out of the room. He made sure they were in front of him when they walked to wherever they were going. Marco had never even heard about the commander. Why was he suddenly interested in getting the homunculi into battle?

Armin squeaked when he felt something cold poking into his lower back. 

"There's no need to bring weapons into this," Marco said steadily. The guard snorted and kicked Marco in the back of his leg, causing him to buckle. Armin began to kneel to help him up, but the man pressed the barrel into his back so hard he felt a bruise forming. 

"You're not really taking us to the commander, are you?" Marco asked, looking up at him. He could feel hatred radiating from every pore. The "guard" gave a sickening smile and stepped on Marco's chest. He pressed down just enough for it to be a struggle to breathe. 

"You catch on fast, love." His voice was no longer formal. Marco couldn't get enough air into his desperate lungs. Armin was frozen in place. "It's a shame you didn't get to see your ol' cyborg off," he said, pressing down more. Marco was starting to see stars. He feebly tried to push the boot away, but to no avail. Finally, he took his foot away, but not before landing a kick in Marco's stomach. Marco curled up, gasping for air and in pain. 

"Oi! Get up! I can't do my job very well in the middle of this place," the man growled as if  _they_ were inconveniencing  _him._  He bumped Armin who quickly helped Marco up. He even went as far as to let Armin help him with walking. Marco held his stomach, still dizzy from the lack of air. His other arm was around Armin's shoulders. He tried his hardest not to put too much weight on him.

"Are you okay...?" Armin whispered. Marco grimaced but nodded. He had a feeling this wasn't the worst to come. He wasn't sure what "job" this guy had to do, but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

They walked for a few more minutes before they quickly turned and entered one of the rooms that had always been locked. The man shoved them both to the ground. Armin cried out, catching himself with one arm, a sharp pain shooting through it. 

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Marco asked through gritted teeth. The man chuckled, pointing his gun towards each of them and then pointing it at the ground by his side. He kneeled down, his putrid breath making Marco sick. 

"I'm the guy they call when little boys like yourself get their noses into things they don't need to be in," he said as if it explained everything. Armin looked ready to pass out. He looked at Marco with eyes that said "I'm sorry."

"We don't know more than what we have been told directly by superiors," Marco said firmly. "This is unlawful. You can't prove anything." The man smirked. 

"And who's going to punish me? I have friends in high places. In fact, you could say they're my main employers," he said. Marco should have been surprised, but he simply didn't have enough faith in humans. The realization that these may be his last moments sunk in. And he wondered if he had lived the life he wanted. He wondered if any of it was worth it. He clenched his fists. He wasn't afraid of death. He could even go as far to say he had craved it before. 

But now he was frustrated. He couldn't die now, not when he had so many things left to do and say. Jean's face filled his mind. He couldn't let them use him until he was nothing but a vegetable. 

"You're a monster..." Marco said, voice full of hate. 

"Ah, boy. You are still so young as to think I'm the one in the wrong. I never said I supported all of this, but it does pay the bills." Marco wanted to strangle him, but he stayed still. "No, the true monsters are those who don't think anything is wrong. I'm not the one you should be hating, love." 

"Dr. Smith would never let this happen!" Armin cried. He was holding his wrist, eyes glistening. "He's a noble man," he said. Their captor let out a guffaw. 

"Oh, the perfect Erwin Smith, of course! He could do no wrong! Sure, he's not the head of the operation, but he may as well be as guilty as the rest of them," he said. Marco felt defeated. There was nobody else they could trust. He supposed he could have assumed when Erwin stifled his thoughts about Homunculi having emotions. But the way he looked at Levi... no, he couldn't possibly believe that he was telling the truth when he'd said that. 

"I do love a good talk, boys, I really do. But I have other obligations and, well, I don't want to be late."

The man pulled a knife from his belt, the blade shining in the dimly lit room. Armin scuttled backwards into the wall. There was no other way out. Marco squeezed his eyes shut. 

_I'm sorry, Jean._

He'd have to die with the thought of knowing he let him down. 

But death did not come that day.

"Jean!" 

Marco opened his eyes to see Armin smiling like a maniac. He turned and saw Jean standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing. The captor's knife was digging into his windpipe and he didn't dare move.

"I thought I told you to scram," he said, esxasperated. He looked to Marco and back to Jean, chuckling. "You won't do anything unless he tells you to," he said. Armin's smile faltered. "And if you so much as make a squeak, you'll be bathing in your own blood." He was only half correct. 

"You forget that I am sworn to protect Marco no matter the orders," Jean said calmly, though his hands were balled up in fists, the immense power radiating from those limbs. In one motion, he walked across the room, grabbed the gun from the man's belt, and pointed it at his head. Luckily, he was very self-preserving. He dropped the knife, holding his hands above his head. 

He rose to his feet and Armin hurried to Marco, ignoring the pain in his wrist. He pulled him away before the man could get a chance to finish the job. 

The man laughed to himself. 

Jean hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun so hard that Marco could almost feel it. He crumpled to the ground.

"Jean..." Marco said softly. He and Armin were still on the floor, too shocked to move. Jean dropped the gun with a clatter. He ran to them, even though he was only a few feet away, and helped them up. 

He studied the small cut on Marco's throat like it was a severed arm. 

"He hurt you," Jean said, his voice almost on the verge of shaking. Jean touched the soft skin, careful not to drag his finger over the cut. Marco bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't get words out. Here Jean was, flesh and bone. He wasn't just a dying thought now. He thought he would never see him again.

"I got away with my head at least," Marco said, his voice not as even as Jean's. 

"I know this is an emotional reunion, but it's no longer safe for us here," Armin said. Jean turned to him and nodded. It was odd to see him treat another human even similarly to way he treated Marco. Armin definitely deserved it.

"I know a way out," Jean said. 

"What about him?" Marco asked, nudging the man with his boot. He was tempted to kick him, but he didn't want him to wake up. 

"I'm not sure he's even still alive. That was quite the blow to the head," Armin said. Jean looked away quickly.

"There is no time. We must go now," he said, taking Marco's hand and pulling him along. He obviously didn't want to talk about the fact that he might have killed for the first time.

The hallway was empty, but they held their breath at every corner.

"Marco... what he said about Dr. Smith... do you think-"

"We shouldn't talk about it now," Marco said quickly. He could feel the walls watching them. 

"Leaving so soon, ladies?" Before the sentence was complete, Jean had backed Armin and Marco into the wall, protecting them with his body. 

"So he is still alive..." Armin said, equal parts scared and disappointed. 

The man stumble along dizzily, his smile tinted with red. His eyes were manic. 

"My job is far from over, you bastards," he growled. At the opposite end of the hall, others were closing in. "I never leave home without back up," he added.

Marco looked to see some of the faces were familiar. A mixture of humans and Homunculi.

"Eren..." Armin said softly. "And I see Annie, too."

"Unbelievable," Marco breathed. What kind of operation was this? He had never seen any of these humans, however. They looked rather militaristic.

"No good comes to those who know too much."

Armin knew that voice.

"Commander Pixis, how nice of you to drop by," the man said, spitting blood.

"And I see you aren't following orders, as usual," the commander said. The man's smile faltered.

"What do you mean? My orders were to kill-"

"Plans change." The commander nodded to some of his men. They approached the assassin and he attempted to run, but he was stumbling too badly. He thrashed against the hold of the soldiers, but was soon too weak. They dragged him to Pixis who barely seemed to be fazed by the whole ordeal. 

"You lied to me," the man said, his breathing shallow. He was on his knees now, too weak to stand. Pixis crouched to be level with his face. 

"As if you're a stranger to such things. If your wife and child knew of this side of you... if they knew daddy wasn't a simple military officer," Pixis said. The man's mouth hung open. 

"You can't hurt them! They have nothing to do with this," the man pleaded. It was like flipping a switch. His breathing grew slower by the second. 

"I don't plan to touch a hair on either of their heads," Pixis said calmly. "You on the other hand... we can't afford loose ends." The man must have seen it before anyone else because he struggled against the soldiers' grip, trying in vain to back away. There was a cry of pain that quickly turned into sputtering. The man slumped and never made another sound.

Armin bit back a cry and Marco clutched Jean's arm. 

"Wh-why did you kill him?" Armin asked. It was muffled by both hands over his mouth, but he felt like he'd puke if took them away.

"I don't have the time to explain to you the specifics. Let's just say he had dangerous friends," Pixis said. Marco still didn't understand, but he honestly didn't want to at this point. He wiped the knife off with his handkerchief and put it back in his belt. If the commander really was human, Marco thought Jean was ten times more expressive than he. Something told him this was far from the first time he had done such a thing.

"If he was an officer, then why would be killing for a living?" Marco asked.

"Ex-officer."

"As I said: loose ends," the commander said. He looked bored. "Besides, it will make it more believable when I do my report on your homunculus' anomaly behavior. To kill a man in cold blood..."

"They won't believe you! Jean has never exhibited any kind of violent behavior," Armin argued. "I read your file..." he added sheepishly to Jean. The commander seemed to have taken this into consideration, for his expression stayed static. Marco could not speak. He was shaking all over.

"Remember the orders," Pixis said, his eyes unfeeling. More than a few of the soldiers looked at each other nervously. Eren, Annie, and the other homunculi looked prepared to follow the orders at the drop of a hat. The commander nodded and the soldiers went straight for Marco. All weapons were pointed to him. Before Jean could react, one of the soldiers yanked Marco out from behind him, throwing him to the ground and bringing his gun to Marco's forehead. He was poised to kill.

Jean knocked the soldier to the ground, grabbing for anything. 

Marco realized this was Pixis' plan all along. Jean found a knife in the soldier's belt.

"Jean wait!" It didn't sound like his own voice. It was far away. Jean looked to him, eyes widening. He jumped off of the soldier ran to Marco. He plunged the knife deep into the chest of a man just behind Marco. How long had he been there?

Jean didn't take the knife back out. He stood for a moment, looking at his hands. Marco knew then that Pixis had won. What he had won, he wasn't sure.

Armin was now backed into a corner in more ways than one. He looked around desperately for Jean and Marco, but he couldn't find them. The soldiers parted when Eren made his way towards them. Armin held his breath and waited for a seriously unpleasant death. He had seen Eren fight before.

The moment his eyes landed on Armin, something changed. He no longer looked stoic and soldier-like. His lips parted just for a moment before he returned to his normal expressionless state.

"I'll escort him," Eren said. Armin studied him. He had made a note before that Eren looked vaguely familiar. But now the feeling was overwhelming. But it couldn't be. How could he have known him before starting the internship? They were not permitted to leave the lab.

The soldiers looked confused, but stepped away. Eren pulled Armin up, but in a gentle way he had not been expecting. 

"The commander does not want you dead," he explained.

"Well that's a relief," Armin said dryly. He hoped that meant Marco and Jean as well. 

He saw Jean and Marco not far ahead. Marco had both hands on Jean's shoulders and seemed to be consoling him. But why? Jean didn't get freaked out. 

"I'm afraid the murders committed by your homunculus are punishable," the commander said, looking at the fallen men as if they were chess pieces. 

Armin felt himself lunging towards him, but Eren held him back. 

"Eren, take them to a holding cell."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
